Don't Make Me Tell You the Rest of my Past
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Seto meets a young 15 year old girl named Katia and her brother Kiya. both are from Egypt and have a horrible past! what will happen when Katia tells Seto? And will someone die?
1. Ch 1 Meet Katia

Don't make me tell you (the rest of my past)  
  
Disclaimer: look I don't own yugioh  
  
AN: k I rote this ficcy over a year ago, but I trashed it so now I'm re- writing it. Hope you enjoy caz I no I had a ball!  
  
Yes this is a Setoxoc love ficcy but live w/ it! I was goin through a major Seto phase when I wrote this so sry.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto stared deeply into Katia's bright green eyes remembering how they had first meet. It was 6 months ago, a maid had come to his room telling him there was a girl at the front door who wished to speak with his. He headed down stairs thinking it was another reporter.  
  
When he got to the door he notices it was a young girl around the age of 14- 16. She had bright green eyes; her black hair was straight down and looked as if it shimmered in the bright sunlight. She wore a simple white cotton dress and had a few gold bracelets.  
  
"Can I help you?" Seto asked  
  
The girl looks away from the fountain she had been staring at. "Oh yes thank you, I would like to speak with Mr. Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I spaced out and didn't realize it was you Mr. Kaiba." A slight blush crosses the girl's tanned features. "Well I'm entering in the next duel monsters tournament. The problem is I hav no place to stay and can't afford a hotel. I was wondering if I could stay here, I can clean or something. It's only for a week and really need a place to say. I know this sounds ridiculous, but its true."  
  
Seto was about to say 'no I don't have any room nor time for runaways' when he hears a small male voice come from behind the girl say. "Sister Katia what is going on?" The little boy looks to be 8 or so. He had deep brown eyes and hair and is wearing white shorts and a black shirt. He also has tanned skin  
  
She peers over her shoulder and replies "Shhh Kiya! Can't you see I'm busy!"  
  
That's when Seto snaps! If there was one thing he couldn't stand was seeing children on the street. Mostly if they reminded Seto of him and Mokuba. Like this duo did. Both away from home with no family and no place to stay. Except Seto and his brother were orphans and in an orphanage, while these two were in the duel monsters tournament and had no where to go.  
  
"Alright you can stay here. But only for a week."  
  
Course its 6 months later and Katia and her little brother Kiya are still at the mansion. Seto found out he kind of like this girl, even if she is only 15. Plus Mokuba loves to play Capsule Monster Chess with her. In the tournament Yugi had come 1st (as usual), Seto 2nd, Katia 3rd and Joey 4th.  
  
"Yo Earth to Seto come in Seto!" Katia says waving a hand in front of Seto's face and using her other to hold the book she was reading never taking her eyes off the page in front of her.  
  
"What?" He asks  
  
"You spaced on me."  
  
"So I did a you!" Seto fakely snaps  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! SETO KAIBA KNOWS HOW TO DAY DREAM!!!! SOMEONE CHECK HIS TEMPERATURE!!!!!" Yells Katia falling off the couch!  
  
"I just hope I don't end up like you! Katia Space-a lot Kamizackis!" Seto snaps back  
  
"Huh wat? O rite course! That's nice." Katia waves Seto off returning to her book still on the floor.  
  
"Hey Mokuba! What are you still doing up? Its 10o'clock!" Seto scolds his little brother who had snatched away his laptop to play Capsule Monster Chess online.  
  
"OH but Big Brother I don't want to go to bed."  
  
"Mokuba, just go to bed." Says Katia "look even I'm going to bed! Hey how 'bout a race our rooms are across from each other!"  
  
Katia and Mokuba race down the hallway, up to flights of stairs and down another hallway. Course Katia lets Mokuba win but don't tell him that.  
  
'Just like Katia' Seto think 'she always knows how to get Mokuba to bed. Might as well do the same.'  
  
The next morning Seto wakes up and plans to get a shower but ends up walking into Katia in a towel.  
  
"Uh, Katia wat are you doing in my bathroom?" He asks a little confused  
  
"Well mines broken and your is closes so I zipped into yours. So sorry Seto!" Katia quickly leaves the steamy room and goes to her own room hoping Seto didn't see he blush.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"One week till Christmas! One week till Christmas!" Mokuba chanted as he walked through the house trying to find his Big Brother "one week till Christmas! One week till Christmas!"  
  
Katia walks up to Mokuba and pick him up from behind spinning him around like one would a 5 year old. But Mokuba loves it any way considering Katia is the only one to ever do that to him.  
  
"Hiya Mokuba! You seem really happy! Come on its only ONE WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!"  
  
Katia and Mokuba than proceed to look for Seto chanting all he way. Course Mokuba doesn't notice the sad and longing look on Katia's face or the tears rolling down, which she quickly rubs away. When the two see Seto they do their usual greeting. Mokuba huge him around the waist and Katia goes behind him and hugs his neck, usually standing on something.  
  
"Would you two stop doing that!" He demands, if anyone who he needs to make a deal with or a reporter ever saw this he'd loss the deal or be finished!  
  
"Nope" the two younger ones say in unison  
  
"Come on get off me!"  
  
~~**~~ AN: there's chapter 1 re-written. Wow that is longer! So far its 3 pages on Tempus Sans ITC 12 and its 3 pages!! The whole orignal was a total of 4 pages! Guess it's longer! Oh well next chapter will prob be up in a day or so. Depends on its he weather says cold or not. Caz if it does I'll be home alone again! 


	2. Ch 2 The Truth

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: wat do u think?  
  
AN: yah chapter 2 go!  
  
'It's 5 days from Christmas, the 20th of December and Mokuba is as sugar hi as ever!' typed Seto sometimes we he got bored or wanted to remember wat had happened that day he would enter it into a thing like a journal on his laptop. Course most of it had to do with work. 'Katia was as happy as he was but today she seems pretty sad. When I asked her what was wrong she told me her grandfather died on this very day 10 years ago. But I'm thinking there's more to it than that. One minute she was happy the next she was almost in tears! Something is wrong and I plan on finding out wat before Christmas so I can cheer her up!' Seto set down his laptop and headed down stairs for breakfast.  
  
Since it was almost Christmas he decided to let all his maids, butlers, and cooks go home, figuring the four will probably go out for Christmas dinner, or Katia will convince him to let her cook. Unlike Katia Seto was no chief. He lived off the microwave and munchies when no one was there to cook. So for breakfast he made the "hardest" dish he could, milk over honeycomb cereal. A little bit later Katia came down stairs dragging a half a sleep Kiya with her.  
  
"Nice BF Seto." She comments trying to hide how sad she is with a fake smile  
  
"What are you having?" he asks just waiting to hear her answer  
  
"The same, Kiya what do ya want?"  
  
Kiya just shrugs and returns to reading the comics before saying "hey Seto where is Mokuba?"  
  
"That's a good question." Says Katia "its not like Mokuba to miss BF come on he eats more that I do!"  
  
As if no cue the 3 hear a very loud "OW" from up stairs followed by a "STUIPED COMB!"  
  
"There's the answer to that question. Mokuba is trying to comb his hair half asleep." Says Seto, returning to his food, it was nothing new.  
  
20 minutes later Mokuba come down stairs finally given up trying to brush his large black mane. He gets something similar to his brother but with more sugar. Soon he's bouncing off the walls.  
  
Over the next few days Seto notices Katia becomes sadder as Christmas get closer instead of getting happier. When he asked Kiya what's wrong with Katia he snapped back with a "Mind your own business Seto! Katia has every right to feel the way she does!"  
  
That defiantly got Seto's head going. On Christmas eve around 11:50 pm there was a huge blizzard going on out side so every one was huddled in the living room, that is except for Katia.  
  
Seto sneaks out and looks for Katia. He finds her at the head of the stairs walking down to the living room.  
  
"Katia can I talk with you?" He asks  
  
"Alright" she says sadly wondering what Seto wants  
  
Seto leads Katia in a spare room and sits her down on the bed (AN: my bff took this the wrong way and started laughing her ass off)  
  
"Katia what's wrong. As of the 20th you've seemed so sad. Something's wrong and I want to know what. I want o help." Looking into Katia's eyes Seto sees the emotion Katia had been trying to hide. The pure tears, and longing of a young child.  
  
"Seto," she chokes out, "it's noting Seto, I told you just a family death."  
  
"Katia." Seto gently rubs the side of Katia's face brushing away a tear "Katia it is much more than that. Katia please tell me. I want to help. Katia me and Mokuba are like your family here, we'll do anything to help you!"  
  
At the mention of the word 'family' Katia breaks down in tears! She pulls away from Seto and takes off down the stairs and out the front door, into the snowstorm!  
  
Seto quickly chases after her wondering what he said. He follows her slight footprints (or what he can see of them) until he finds Katia a few minutes later. She's sitting under a huge willow tree, crying into her frozen hands. She normally beautiful hair is messed up from the wind and frozen stiff and her face is covered in icy tears.  
  
Seto quickly takes off his jacket and wraps it around Katia. Cradling her in his arms he whispers.  
  
"Katia what did I say or do?"  
  
Sobbing into his chest Katia says  
  
"You didn't do anything Seto. The truth is I lied. I once had an older sister and a younger sister, Iras was the oldest, and Neferura 2 years younger than my self. I also had 2 older brothers and Kiya the youngest in the family. Khamaat, Iras's twin, and Neshi 3 years older than me. 8 years ago Iras and Khamaat were 15, I was 7, Neferura was 5, Neshi was 10, and Kiya a few months old. The whole family had just moved back from Canada because my father could not figure out the language so we went back home to Egypt."  
  
Katia sobs had died down but now are fiercer "on the 20th of December my father was shot. When the 21st came Khamaat disappeared and the next day Iras drowned. Neferura was strangled on the 23, and Neshi had his stomach slashed open on Christmas Eve. Now only Kiya, my mother, and me were left alive! On Christmas day I ran down stairs with Kiya in my arms to wish my mother a Merry Christmas. But when I entered the living room there was blood every where. I slowly walked up to my mother calling her name. I than found out my mother had been decapitated, with her head tied back on with pitch-black ribbon. Beside her was a note that read 'Merry Christmas Katia and Kiya. Hope you enjoy the present, because you'll next!' The card wasn't signed and I was in total shock! In 6 days 6 people of and 8 person family had been killed!"  
  
Seto stared down at Katia in shock, horror, and amazement. She had lost he whole family, except her little brother. She some how had managed to survive and not get killed. It was amazing, yet horrifying all at once!  
  
~~**~~  
  
AN: so sorry had to end it there. Ya c there are two endings for this story, which means two sequals. So I'll b posting both of them. Neither is very long like a paragraph or 2 but each one has a very different ending. So very different sequals. The first one is the orignal and the second a request from Tazi caz she didn't like the first 1. 


	3. Ch 3 the Orignal Ending

Orignal ending  
  
Disclaimer: don't own yugioh duh  
  
AN: welcome to the orignal ending, my fave and Tazi's not so fave.  
  
Seto stared down at Katia in shock, horror, and amazement. She had lost he whole family, except her little brother. She some how had managed to survive and not get killed. It was amazing, yet horrifying all at once!  
  
Than out of no where Seto leans down and whispers "Katia, I.. I love Katia." Seto gently kisses her lips but receives no reply. Its too late Katia had already frozen to death in her lover's arms. He never found out that she loved him back. Her little brother was left with out any family, and Seto was left heartbroken, the only girl he had ever loved had died in his arms right as the clock struck midnight.  
  
~~**~~ Yes there is a sequel. Its called "Heart Broken". Here's the basic plot.  
  
Seto is left heart broken and Kiya won't talk. But Seto meets a witch who tells Seto she can bring his love back.. but at what cost?  
  
Hope the readers like it and please R&R! 


	4. ch 4 The Alternate Ending

Alternate ending  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, course neither do you! AN: this is the ending tazi made me rite o and sg16() do u like this one better?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Seto stared down at Katia in shock, horror, and amazement. She had lost he whole family, except her little brother. She some how had managed to survive and not get killed. It was amazing, yet horrifying all at once!  
  
Than out of no where Seto leans down and whispers "Katia, I love you." He gently leans down and kisses her lips. He receives the reply he wanted, to be kissed back. A few moments later Katia whispers  
  
"Seto I love you too. But it's very cold out here. How 'bout we head in side?" Seto scoops Katia up in to his arms bridal style and carries her back to his, their house.  
  
~~**~~ K like the other 1 there is a sequel called "there is more to my past than you believe". Yes there is more to Katia's past and future. Like maybe a future w/ Seto? K heres wat it 'bout  
  
It's 3 years later and Katia and Seto still love each other. But Kiya is hanging out with the wrong people; Katia won't let Seto love her. And guess what? There is way more to her past than you could ever hav guessed. And what 'bout her future with Seto..  
  
Read it when I post it and find out. Course this will be much, much longer! And plz R&R!!! 


End file.
